


A Gift for Great Uncle Hades

by BunnyJess



Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Bad Parenting, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Contract Killers, Family meeting, Greek History, Greek gods as parents, Gunshot Wounds, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason Todd love his husband, Killing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Multiple Major Character Deaths, Not Canon Compliant, Past Lives, Secret Relationship, Slade Wilson loves his husband, Sorry Not Sorry, The Bats aren't a good family, abusive parents in current life, in current life, mentions of League of Assassins, only for Jason and Slade, secret powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Day three of Sladin week – Arrange marriage, Bounty on Robin(s), Slavery.Reunited after centuries apart; the god of military strategies, infiltration, and the forgotten wants to live his life free from the people who claim him as family whenever he’s useful; his husband is the god of assassination, physical combat, conquest, and those lost in battle. During his daily check of the new contracts released Jason finds the way to get rid of those who claim him but left him to the hands of a bastard. A series of contracts that will set him and Slade up for centuries to come, or until they decide to return to Olympus.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Alfred Pennyworth, Jason Todd & Barbara Gordon, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Dick Grayson, Jason Todd & Stephanie Brown, Jason Todd & Tim Drake, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Jason todd & duke thomas
Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985017
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	A Gift for Great Uncle Hades

There was a grand mansion in Greece surrounding by a well-kept garden, orchards, vineyards, and had a stream running through the middle of it. Inside was cosy, homey in a way neither resident had truly felt for decades. Not since the war that tore them apart.

Sat on the grand bed, supported by a mountain of pillows and with only a sheet for modesty, the youngest of the couple laughed to himself. A family he’d once thought of as his own was up shit creek. Bounties places on their heads, exceptionally high and completely legitimate.

He turned his head. White streak of hair falling over his eyes as he watched his husband walk into the room. Steam following him from the en-suite. Droplets of water running over toned muscles.

“What’s got my little bat laughing?” He asked as he sat beside the other man.

Being back in their homeland suited them both. Skin sun-kissed and scars disappearing as the centuries old magic of the lands worked on bringing them back to full strength. Their house disguised to look like Ancient Greek ruins, the place imbued with the magic and divine worship from centuries past. Building them up in ways neither had felt during their mortal lives. Unable to stop his eyes from trailing down the younger man’s exposed torso. All that defined muscle and the prowess of its owner, mind sharper than any other, always got the older going.

“People want the Bats dead, and this time they might succeed.” The god of military strategies, infiltration, and the forgotten grinned up at his husband. The god of assassination, physical combat, conquest, and those lost in battle took the tablet from him.

Slade answered Jason with his own grin. That much money, in the age they currently lived in, it was too good an opportunity to pass up. Worth the risk of exposing their true selves when it would mean many centuries of comfortable living. “What do you wish to do?” He had to ask, as much as it pained him. These people, these mortals, weren’t Jason’s family. Not properly.

That fell to Athene. His beloved popping from her thoughts as she focused on a military strategy that would avoid causing harm to those that were continuously forgotten by the mortals. Ripped away from her and his husband thanks to a pissed off Áres.

Centuries spent searching for him. Taking on a continuous cycle of death and rebirth as a mortal just to find his beloved little bat. Fires burning brighter with determination and willpower with every cycle that ended in them still apart.

Taken in as a child by a man on a crusade. A colourful costume and his husband’s flair for dramatic bouts of unrest had drawn them together. A meeting coming too late as he’d faced death in the warehouse, only to return. Returning to the living world and to him.

There was still a love there, hidden behind layers of concrete and steel. It was there and that’s all that mattered. His beloved more important to him and Athene than the ego of a man who dresses as a Bat to punch Jason’s patrons.

A change settled over Jason as he relaxed back amongst the pillows. Hand reaching out to toy with the edge of Slade’s towel. Grin turning wicked, a plan already forming, a grin much like his own when facing a fresh fight. “I want them to suffer. I want them dead.” He looked away for the first time in the conversation. Switching to Ancient Greek. A true sign of his tumultuous emotions.

Slade waited him out. Talking now would just freeze his partner. Convince him that his emotions and opinions were invalid. “He lost all right to my protection the second he threw the first punch upon my return to his side. Suspicion and a _need_ to know staying an attempted killing blow.” The hand holding the towel tightened. Voice going dark. “Let them die and let it be by me for those of mine he forgets to protect.”

Since their reunion atop the League of Assassins central base people had felt the resurgence of long forgotten ancestors passing on their knowledge and worship of these gods. Each one active and waiting for their God’s call to arms. Sleeper cells, the ridiculous name given by mortals, spread throughout the world. Ready at a moments notice to serve. To funnel divine power into them.

Slade reached out and turned Jason to face him. Leaning in to kiss those lips he’d spent too long missing without realising. A raging need to keep moving settled in him now he had his husband by his side once again. “When do we leave?” He asked. Ancient Greek falling from his lips as easily as English. That knowledge only returning to them both when they’d met in the League.

Jason’s answering smile was lust drunk as he flicked his gaze up, meeting his husband’s with a burning fire. “We’ve got time for some fun first.”

Four very intensive and fun hours later the pair were stood in the basement under their garage. Looking over their gear and piecing together everything a mission of this calibre would require. A question coming unbidden into Slade’s mind.

He had to ask. There was too greater need pulsing inside him. That need to learn everything he could about the lives his beloved had gone through without him.

Turning to ask, Slade noticed how meticulously Jason was checking his weapons. Weapons he’d already checked and cleaned. Entire being focused on planning out their strategy. A faint glow surrounding him as his power flowed through him.

If their plan was to succeed he’d need to use all his godly strengths to execute it flawlessly. The Bats a slippery bunch, always distrustful, even of their own. That distrust magnified ten-fold when it came to Jason.

Slade decided he could ask his question once they were bleeding out at his feet. They’d give him his answer as much as his Jace would. Plus the pain of his inevitable betrayal was too fine a delicacy to pass up.

Getting to Gotham was the work of mere focused thought. The basement dissolving around them and Jason’s most hidden base appearing. Hidden in the tunnels under the forgotten city that thrived under Gotham. Crime Alley sitting far above their heads.

It was time to get to work.

Jason pulled out his phone and punched in Barbara’s number. A lingering sense of guilt at her treatment towards him as Robin always making her take his calls. Informing her he needed the family gathered as he had some distressing news.

Twenty minutes later he and Slade, dressed in black instead of his regular Deathstroke armour to prevent putting the Bats on the offensive straightaway, drove up the parking ramp and swung the bike into a spot facing the exit. Coding laid down by a red-haired demigod who’d returned to Hēphaistos’, his godly parent’s, side ensuring they’d not get locked in. Learning and relearning in an ever-changing sequence to always work in his favour.

His husband hopped off his bike and rushed up to the family. Sliding into a seat at the conference table. Exuding concerned son and brother. True intentions hidden behind a mask he’d perfected long before Bruce came along. “Oh, thank fuck, you’re all here. Thanks Barbie.” Jason rushed as he drummed his fingers on the table and pulled his tablet free with his other hand.

“What do you want Jason?” Dick sounded so tired. As if keeping the ‘happy-go-lucky’ mask in place for his brother was too much effort.

Jason ran a hand through his hair, curls sticking up in its wake and the white streak looking even more unmanageable. “I was scrolling through my contacts on the dark web and came across a number of contracts. Guys, someone wants you all dead.” He span the tablet in his hand and placed it on the table, shunting it over to the replacement. “I had to accept to find out who else had accepted and who it was who’d put the contracts out.”

“Checks out B. We must have pissed Lex and the Legion of Doom off one too many times.” Tim threw in. Unable to see the look of distain Jason threw him as the older was wearing a domino mask and a red mask covering the lower half of his face. Red helmet left at home to settle the Bats. They chatted for a few minutes. Enough that Slade, face completely hidden by a black version of Jason’s usual hood, to walk over and join them.

“Who’s your guest?” Bruce cut Tim off. He didn’t want to know the specifics, just where to find the bastard.

Jason’s grin turned downright feral behind the mask. His boost in power from a planned trap working so well almost bringing his godly glow back to the surface. “He’s my husband and work partner and unlike you guys, I don’t keep secrets from those I love.” Slade placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder. The sign he was ready whenever Jason was. Remaining silent so as not to give away who he was beneath the mask.

“I’ve got one question for you guys, it’s been bugging me for years. Since I came back really.” He looked dead at Bruce. White-out lenses meeting the hidden gaze of his former mortal father. The man waved his hand in a ‘go ahead’ gesture. “Do you ever think you’ll love me like your son again? Like a brother?” The question masked the sound of Jason dropping a canister onto the metal floor. It’s hiss impossible to make out as Bruce began to fumble through an answer.

One by one the Bats lost most physical mobility. Their chests rising and falling the only movement the gas allowed. Specially formulated with help from Akhlys, the goddess of poisons, would not affect the gods who intended to use it.

Once they’d all fallen, the gas still steadily pumping into the air, Jason rose from his chair. Tugging off his mask and allowing them all a clear view of his face, the first for all except Bruce since his return years ago. He turned to his husband and nodded his head.

Deep in a cave under the outskirts of Gotham the Bats were tied to chairs and arranged in a semi-circle. Their line of sight including each of the others. No-ones future suffering not witnessed.

Jason stood in the middle with an unmasked Slade at his back. The younger man casually flipping his kris end over end, catching it every time. Gazing at his former mortal family this final go around.

That question came back up for Slade. Nipping are his ankles for attention. Bubbling more ferociously than before. “My love, I need to ask,” Jason tipped his head onto Slade’s shoulder showing he was listening while keeping a close eye on their targets. “Did they know you were once known as the great Barbatos, the Bat-God by simpler mortals?”

Jason chuckled at the reminder of one of his former names. A name known to all who’d studied the history of Gotham. The first settlers there ensuring they asked for protection from him. “Nah, it’s not like Mr Ego would have believed me. His dangerous, unhinged son being the true Bat of Gotham. Fucking laughable.”

With the stalk of a predator Jason approached the Bat. Slipping a throwing dagger into his hand and launching it into Cass’ leg causing her to start crying in pain. A reminder to the man of who was in charge. “That piss you off B? That new bit of knowledge. Knowing deep down that I am the true Bat hiding in shadows protecting the forgotten.” He ran the point of his kris down Bruce’s cheek, smiling widely as he saw the man desperately trying to solve the riddle of just what his son was.

He didn’t want to prolong it. However, he did want to ensure his great-uncle would not be lenient on them. Wandering the banks of the Styx and being forced into the Fields of Punishment would be a fitting judgement for those who’d failed to love him as Athene would have wanted them too. Her only child killed under their protection. She might have been the goddess of wisdom, but she was also that of warfare and could be cruel to those who earned her hatred.

Slade stayed standing in the centre, watching his husband work was always a sight. That otherworldly glow beginning to appear and show his true power. The sight causing Slade’s own to flourish. Their divine power bouncing off and enhancing each other.

“Please, Jaylad,” Bruce managed to get out as the toxin cycled. Easing off just enough to give him room to beg before swelling into the air again. Cutting off any further pathetic pleading.

The sharp point of the kris once again stroked across Bruce’s skin. This time along his throat, a direct replica of the scar that once marked Jason’s own. “Did you know _Daddy dearest_ that dragging me to Ethiopia when Damian had died to trigger the memories of my death was fruitless?”

A gentle chuckle from his husband pulls his attention back to the group at large. The glisten of new tears showing they hadn’t known what Bruce had done. Just as they didn’t know about the batarang.

He turns back to Bruce, dancing away with all the grace of a warrior of his class. “You see Bruce, the reason I refused to tell you is because it wouldn’t have helped your mini rodent.” His smile becomes more real as he thinks back on it all. Finally telling these imposters that his real family had saved him. Great Uncle Hades had ordered Thanatos to release his soul, sending Hermes to Elysium to collect it. The whole thing feeling like a matter of days to the collection of gods when six months had passed in the mortal world. His family then guiding him to Talia as they’d finally found him and knew that him meeting Slade would trigger the return of Athene’s only child and two of the war gods.

“If you’d not kept him away from our fights he’d never have died. We’d have become who we always were sooner and so many people would have been saved heartache.” Slade cuts in. He thinks of Grant dying, Joey losing his voice and always losing those he loves. He thinks of Rose struggling with her ancestry and being his daughter. None of them possessing the powers that had saved Roy and enabled him to work at his father’s side. His godly aspect too dormant until he’d met Jason on that rooftop.

“It’s your call, you lost more because they held me back than I did.” Jason waited to say until he was back at Slade’s side. Smiling up as his husband as he watched these people breathe their last breaths.

Nine shots rang out.

It was finally over. They returned to Greece knowing they were free.


End file.
